game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey T. Syrup
Honey T. Syrup is the daughter of Captain Syrup, leader of the Black Sugar Gang in Nintendo's Wario Land series. Personality Honey is bold, brash, and snarky. She'd rather be anywhere but here, but as long as she is here, she makes no haste in showing she doesn't approve of everything in the system. She's stingy, unwilling to let anyone borrow anything, be it the weapon she deemed as hers in combat training or a pencil so you can take a math test. That's her stuff, not yours. She likes ancient magic artifacts and treasures, going out of her way to make note of places potential riches would be kept. Money makes the world go 'round! She'll do anything for a monetary reward at the end, be it completing other people's homework or giving them some nasty cuts and scrapes. Yeah, it should go without saying that Honey ain't the most pacifistic of students, liking to fight for the sake of fighting. Nothing gets her adrenaline up quicker. The good thing is that she doesn't have too much of a temper--Unless WarioWare gets involved. She is spiteful towards the series and everything from it, insisting Wario Land came first, and that they stole her fame. Saying you like it better is a good way to get a cutlass to your neck. But if anything, Honey is loyal. Stay her friend, and she'll fight through hordes of Bombshell Koopas for you. Physical Appearance Honey is of intermediate height, skin nicely tanned from being in the sun all the time. Her hair is a curly red mess, thick and poofy, though when engaging in combat she'll more likely then not tie it back. Her shirt is deep blue, with jagged sleeves, cut off as to expose her midriff. Her shorts are dark brown, similarly cut short, with a dark green belt with a yellow clasp to hold them properly up. Honey isn't a huge fan of shoes (if she could, she wouldn't wear them at all), so she wears a simple pair of light yellow sandals. Relationships Family Captain Syrup and her daughter are thick as thieves, plundering every land in sight in hope of some riches. They actually succeed sometimes, too! It's pretty great, soon they'll conquer Diamond City and show that Wario Land is vastly superior to WarioWare. Friends She's roomed with Takashi. He's...Okay enough? He exists, all right. One of her favorite hobbies is duking it out with Sofia Flamenco. While Honey is probably the better fighter, that's only due to a bit of cheating--Which Sofia's surprisingly cool with. As Sofia herself says, if some kid of Aran Ryan's comes in, she needs to know how to deal with cheaters. All the better! The girls live and die fighting with each other, proving girls ain't weak. Otherwise, there's good 'ole Harold the Heir, who has the very important job of holding her back when she gets a bit too angry and tries to split someone's lip. Pet A pirate is nothing without a parrot! Her parrot's green and cost her fifty whole coins, but it was worth it. He's called Hardtack and sometimes says weird things like "Start!" or "D'oh, I missed!", or a weird whiny "Oooooooh nooooo..." She doesn't get it. Romance She's committed to Simon Centifolia though thick and thin. Sure, she mocks him and can best him in any fight, but the snob keeps her in line. It's a push-pull kind of thing. Gallery Do What You Want, 'Cause a Pirate is Free.png|*Insert Alestorm's cover of 'You are a Pirate' here* Hit Me with Your Sweet Love.png|Kyary Pamyu Pamyu!Honey (Inspired by Kyary's 3DS commercial and 'Pon Pon Pon') Different Interpretations.jpg|An alternate costume for Honey (middle), by Jasmine231. Honey.PNG|Honey's aesthetic collage. Trivia *Her middle name is 'Treacle'. *Apparently, Honey owns the the talking parrot from Mario Party. That'd explain those weird phrases. *Despite Honey being the second character Lissa came up with, she's the second-to-last made. *In her original design, Honey had her hair in poofy pigtails. When attempting to draw them, they never quite came out right, so her hair was let down. *Honey's color scheme deviates farthest from her parent's. Her roommate's, Takashi's, isn't all to close either. *Takashi's and Honey's rooming doesn't have much of a joke to it, like the other pairs. Then Lissa realized 'pirates and nobles' is...Sort of a joke? Kind of? She'll go with it. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Nintendo Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps Category:Wario Land Offspring